


Nightmare- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.





	Nightmare- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.

Remember how you said that it was Dean’s idea gone wrong? Well, this was a whole new level for you. You didn’t even believe in God but you were pretending to be Priests. You sighed and looked at the boys. You have got to say, even though this was wrong, Dean looked really good from behind.

“This has gotta be a whole new low for us,” Sam whispered, sighing to himself. You reached for the doorbell and rang it, waiting.

“I have got to say, it might be wrong but you guys are hot.” You smirked and stared straight ahead. You didn’t miss the smirk grow on Dean’s face. The door opened to see the man last night on the porch who was crying with the woman. You had practiced what you were going to say but once you saw the distraught man, you forgot what you were going to say.

“Good Afternoon. I’m Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and that’s Sister Brenham. We’re new junior priests over at St Augustine. May we come in?” You gave the man a gentle smile and he nodded, stepping aside for you three to enter.

“Thank you.” You said politely and walked inside, looking around. It was a nice house.

“We’re very sorry for your loss,” Sam said in a gentle tone.

“It’s in difficult times like these when the Lord’s guidance is most needed,” Dean said. You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes. You just dealt with a man who thought he was a healer and now you were no better than him.

“Look, you wanna pitch your whole ‘Lord has a plan’ thing? Fine. Just don’t pitch it to me. My brother’s dead.” The man growled out. Your eyes widened at his tone but the woman last night came into the room.

“Roger. Please!” She said. You assumed she was the dead man’s wife.

“Excuse me,” Roger said, moving out of the room.

“I’m sorry about my brother in law. He’s… he’s just so upset about Jim’s death. Would you like some coffee?” Mrs. Miller said with a small smile.

“Sure, that would be great,” Dean said, smiling back. You followed Mrs. Miller into the living room and took a seat on the couch, in between Dean and Sam.

“It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now.” She said, handing out the cups of coffee. You felt a twinge of guilt but you pushed that down.

“Of course. After all, we are all God’s children.” Dean said, trying to be serious. Mrs. Miller smiled and took the coffee pot away, walking into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Dean reached for the cocktail sausage on the table and started eating some. You giggled at his love for food. You had the same appetite as him but you knew when times were appropriate or not. Sam scoffed and shook his head at his brother.

“What?” Dean said, looking at Sam.

“Just… tone it down a little bit, Father.” You giggled again but stopped when Mrs. Miller came back into the room.

“So, Ms. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?” Dean asked when he swallowed the food.

“Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy. I just don’t understand how Jim could do something like this.” She said, beginning to cry. You honestly felt really bad for her. You never knew what you would do if you lost Dean.

“I’m so sorry you had to find him like that,” Sam said, sighing.

“Actually, our son Max was the one who found him.” She pointed behind her and you shifted your gaze to the young man you saw before. He looked awful, now that you got a closer look at him.

“Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?” Sam asked Ms. Miller.

“Oh, thank you, Father.” She smiled, giving him permission.

“Ms. Miller you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?” Dean asked, watching his brother walk away.

“We moved in about five years ago.” She said, nodding. You looked at Dean. Was he making small talk or was he hinting at something else?

“The only problem with these old houses. I bet you have all kind of headaches.” Dean said.

“Like what?” Ms. Miller said with confusion.

“Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, and odd settling noises at night. That kind of thing.” Dean said, looking at her. You knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if there were any signs of ghost activity.

“No, nothing like that. It’s been perfect.” She said, shrugging.

“Huh, may we use your restroom?” Dean asked.

“Both of you?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, he has a medical problem.” You whispered to her. She nodded slowly, becoming uncomfortable.

“It’s just up the stairs.” She said, pointing to the stairs. You heard Dean sigh and got up from the couch, walking up the stairs.

“I am so getting you back for that,” Dean said.

“Oh, come on, it was kind of funny.” You giggled softly and looked up at him. Dean shook his head and pulled out the EMF meter and turned it on, scanning the room with it. You looked at the device, seeing you were getting nowhere with it since it decided to be quiet.

You didn’t know what you were going to find with the thing but you didn’t have time to look further. You heard footsteps come up the stairs and you turned around, seeing Sam’s brown and bouncy hair pop up.

“Anything?” He asked.

“Nope.” You shrugged. You and Dena made your way back down the stairs and said your goodbyes to the woman. You didn’t know what was going on but Sam had something to do with it in some way. It was time to do more research and it wasn’t going to get done at Ms. Miller’s house.

You went back to the motel with the boys and while Sam was out somewhere. Dean was teaching you to clean the guns but you weren’t listening. You were too busy staring at the way his muscles contorted into things they weren’t.

“Y/N, are you even listening?” Dean said, looking at you, placing the gun down because he finished it.

“Not really.” You said honestly.

“Why not? You have to listen if you want to be successful.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t?” You smirked. You noticed this was the first time in a while that you were alone. He smirked and pulled your body to him but flipped you over so you were resting below him. You squealed at the sudden movements and stared into his beautiful irises.

“How about I show you?” Dean said before placing his lips on yours. It felt so nice to kiss him whenever you felt the need to. He was very skilled and he knew what he was doing. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with just as much passion as he was giving you.

You felt his tongue probe at your lips and you opened them, inviting his tongue inside your mouth. You felt his calloused hand slipping up your shirt and gripping your waist. You moaned in the kiss and couldn’t focus on anything but what Dean’s lips were doing to you.

“Really, you have to do that here?” Sam said, shutting the door loudly. You groaned and pulled away from Dean’s lips reluctantly. You needed to start getting two motel rooms from now on.

“Nice timing, Sammy,” Dean said, getting up and looking at his younger brother.

“Sorry, but we need to figure this out,” Sam said, sighing as he sat down at a table. You sat up and leaned your head on Dean’s shoulder.

“What do you have?” Dean wondered.

“A whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built.” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“What about the land?” You wondered.

“No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property.”

“Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots or sulfur scent.” Dean said, holding your hand.

“And the family said everything was normal?” Sam asked.

“Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something? I used the inferred thermal scanner, Sam, and there was nothing.” You said softly. Maybe there was really nothing going on here.

“So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence??” Sam asked.

“No, I’m not saying that. But from the real devices we used, there was nothing supernatural in the house.” You said.

“Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house,” Sam took a deep breath and held his head. “Maybe it’s just… maybe it’s connected to Jim in some other way?” Sam gripped his head more and cried out in anguish, sliding from the table to the floor.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” You got up and made your way to him.

“My head.” He got out before his eyes glazed over as if he was seeing some other world beside this one. You grabbed his arm and looked at Dean for help.

“Dean, what’s happening to him?”

“I don’t know and I don’t know how to help.” You knew he hated feeling helpless. Sam wasn’t doing anything but staring at the wall behind you. You just had to wait until he came out of whatever it is that was holding him. Apparently, it wasn’t long before he came out of the trance-like- state.

“It’s happening again. Something’s going to kill Roger Miller.” Sam said, gasping as he came back down to Earth.

“Well then, let’s go. Do you know where he lives?” You asked, helping Sam up.

“We’ll figure that out on the way. Come on.” Sam was urgent as he rushed out to the car, Dean and you fresh on his tail. Everyone got in the car and Dean was racing down the street. Like last time, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number, placing it to his ear.

“Roger Miller. Ah no, no, just the address, please. Ok, thanks.” Sam said slowly, holding his head.

“450 West Grove, Apartment 1120,” Sam said to his brother and Dean sped up his driving to get to the place.

“You okay?” you asked Sam. He hung up the phone and sighed deeply, holding his head.;

“Yeah.”

“If you’re going to hurl I’ll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery…” Dean trailed off and Sam huffed out in response.

“Dean. He’s fine. Just drive.” You said and Dean nodded, speeding up.

“Dean, Y/N, I’m scared. These nightmares were bad enough, now I’m seeing things when I’m awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they’re getting more intense and painful.” Sam sighed, looking down, holding his head.

“Come on man, you’ll be all right. It’ll be fine.” Dean said. You could tell he didn’t know how to help. In all fairness, you didn’t either.

“What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?” Sam complained.

“I don’t know Sam but we’ll figure it out. We’ve faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing.” Dean said, trying to comfort his brother.

“No. It’s never been us. It’s never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can’t tell me this doesn’t freak you out.” Sam said, asking both you and Dean.

“This doesn’t freak me out,” Dean said, looking at the road.

“Sam, it is freaky, I’ll admit that but we handle this like we handle everything else. Okay? You have nothing to worry about.” Sam nodded and he seemed pleased with your response for at least the moment.

Dean got to Roger’s apartment to see him walk to the complex with a bag of groceries.

“Hey, Roger,” Sam said, rolling the window down to talk to him.

“What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone.” Roger growled out. You didn’t like him. You could tell he had anger management issues.

“Please!” Sam pleaded with him. But Roger wouldn’t listen and left you and the boys alone. You braced yourself when Dean jumped the curb and parked in a hurry. You got out with the boys and ran closer to Roger.

“Hey. Roger. We’re trying to help!” You pleaded, running with the men.

“Please! Hey, hey!” Sam said just as Roger was going to close the door in his face. But Sam was quick and stopped him from doing so.

“I don’t want your help.” Roger glared at him. He shut the door and walked away from it.

“Roger, you’re in danger!” Sam cupped his mouth to make his voice louder so that Roger would be able to hear him even when the door was closed.

“Come on. Come on, come on!” Dean said, looking around. You followed Dean when he ran around back, seeing an entrance. Of course, it was locked but this was the Winchesters. They always had a way into locked buildings. Sam wasn’t having any of the locked bullshit and he kicked the door open, jumping onto the first level of the fire escape. With Dean’s help, you got up and waited for him to get on there as well.

You and the Winchesters rushed up the flights of stairs, hoping to get there in time but you were too late. You heard the unmistakable squish of Roger’s head being sliced by the window. You ran up the remaining steps, holding onto the railing, gasping at what you saw. Roger’s head was in the flowerbed, his blood all over the window itself.

You looked at Dean who pulled out a handkerchief out of his jacket and handed one to Sam, one to you and had one for himself.

“Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don’t want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!” You started wiping your fingerprints down on the things you touched.

“I’m going to take a look inside,” Dean said, opening the window with his rag. You let Sam keep wiping things down and you followed Dean inside, making sure not to touch anything.

“What are we looking for?” You asked, looking around.

“Sulfur or EMF readings but I’m not getting anything from this,” Dean said, putting away his EMF meter. You sighed and with more thorough looking, you came up with nothing. What the hell was going on? You and the Winchesters, after making sure there was no evidence left behind that the three of you were ever there, left.

“I’m telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller’s house.” Dean sighed, leaning on the Impala. You looked at him and sighed. This one was a real head turner.

“I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was…. something was stalking Roger.” Sam said, remembering what he saw.

“Whatever it was, are you sure it’s not connected to their house?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so, Dean. If it was, you think we would have noticed something by now? There is nothing going on in either house.” You pointed out.

“It’s connected to the family themselves. So, what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?” Sam said.

“Well yeah, there’s a few that have been known to latch onto families and follow them for years.” You said.

“Angiak and Banshees to name a few,” Sam said, naming a few examples.

“Basically, like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy.” You said.

“Now the something is out for revenge and the men in their family are dying,” Dean said, adding to your thought.

“Hey, you think Max is in Danger?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

“Let’s figure it out before he is,” Dean said, getting in the car.

“Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people,” Sam said, getting in the passenger’s seat. You got in the back and Dean was pulling onto the road.

“What’s that?” You asked.

“Both our families are cursed,” Sam said.

“Our family’s not cursed! We just… had our dark spots.” Dean tried to defend his family.

“Our dark spots are… pretty dark.” Sam chuckled.

“You’re… dark.” Dean pouted, driving in silence. You smiled and rested your head on the back seat, ready for this to be over.


End file.
